In Exchange For? Rumiko and Cranky
by artworxchan
Summary: A oneshot based off a RP I did with an online friend on DBZ Amino. Rumiko, an assassin infiltrates the Time Patrollers to gain their trust. A female Majin named Cranky comes across Rumiko and he asks her if she wants anyone eliminated from her life. She declines and instead asks him if they can go back in time to see him fight Cooler. What awaits Cranky and Rumiko? Please enjoy!


**Fanfiction's Status:**

 **Crossover:** No

 **Rating:** 13+

 **Timeline:** Age 850 in Toki Toki City & 762 in Cooler fight

 **Shippings:** None

 **Genres:** Mystery, Action, Adventure

 **Trigger Warnings:** None

 **Status:** Completed

| Notes |  
The * symbol indicates when someone is thinking.

Hello everyone! Dana here back with a new fanfiction! This time it's one-shot I've done of a Dragon Ball Xenoverse RP on DBZ Amino with a user named Cranky the Majin. We both had fun and I decided to write one-shots of the roleplays I've been doing on the Amino apps. Full credit for Cranky to, well Cranky. LOL So, yeah! Please enjoy! (≧◡≦)

* * *

There is a mysterious man in Toki-Toki City behind the Quests building, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. His eyes are closed in concentration and his head is lowered slightly down. His strange chi is what catches another Time Patroller's attention, and just before she decides to ask him what race he is, he asks her,

"Who do you want eliminated from your life?" 

The female Majin Time Patroller thinks for a moment, then says, "Nothing really comes to mind." 

"Is that so?" whispers the mysterious man, "Do you…hate anyone?" 

She replies with a shrug and mumbles, "Hmm, not really." Her mind wanders with questions more about if he could defeat this person or that person. She stops thinking for a moment and asks, 

"So, what about people from the past?" 

The man states, "I can arrange that." His eyes narrow and he persuades, "Who?" 

Interested in seeing just how powerful this person is, she suggests a powerful villain from the past. 

"How about Cooler? Do you know of him?" 

"Frieza race." He exclaims as he unfolds his arms and puts out his right hand face-up. He opens his eyes and give her a stoic stare. 

"In exchange for?" 

The Majin girl begin to look stumped as she thinks, *Uhh..crap, didn't think through this. What would he want?* 

"Um, how about some Zeni? Or some capsules?" She checks her funds and finds an absurd amount of money, but realizes that the currency isn't worth much outside of Toki-Toki. 

"Zeni is fine." He answers. "1 million Zeni for a standard assassination; I kill the target and inform you of the result. If you'd like to accompany me to see it, an added 10,000 Zeni." 

"Done!" she excitedly exclaims, to the man's surprisement; she hands him the bag of money and shakes his hand in anticipation of seeing this villain she's only heard about. He smiles slightly when they shake hands, almost as if he gained something more than just money from that deal. Putting the money away in his right pants pocket, he walks up to her. "Follow me" He orders and begins walking around the building and towards the central plaza. A little surprised that they're going so soon, she goes along with it despite having just recently finished sparing beforehand.

They walk together across the city and they arrive at the time machine take-off court south of the central fighting plaza. The calm silence is broken when the man turns his head to her and says, "The name is Rumiko. We will be going to the time period 762, when Cooler arrives on Earth to fight Son Goku," 

"Alright. And the name is Cranky." She states with a small smile at him. *He seems like a good fighter, but I may just have to step in if he's in a rough spot.* She keeps that in mind; Rumiko simply nods in return and leads her to his assigned time machine. He proceeds to open it and forwards her to step in.

"You may go in." He presses, as she goes in and sits in the back seat, noticing the small quarters of it. As Rumiko is going in, she wonders to herself, "Maybe I should have brought along some other people to see this assassin vs. Cooler fight.* Rumiko then takes the pilot seat, seals the top opening shut and looks over his shoulder at her. Cranky raises an eyebrow when they meet eyes and he immediately turns his head forward towards the control panel. With one hand speedily setting the coordinates and time period, the other brushes a strand hair from his face. After they arise from the take-off court, they are transported into the age of 762.

What seemed to be seconds passing, they arrive at their destination. Rumiko opens the lid of the time machine and Cranky hops out excited and eager to see the brother of Frieza. He follows her action with a vault out of the machine and onto the grass. Taking out a capsule, he flicks it to the ground and the time machine return into the capsule. He begins walking and says while still looking forward, "Come. We need to find his spaceship."

It is a sinister afternoon for the two of them. While walking through a forest they hear the sound of laughter down the road; it doesn't sound like Cooler's men, so they don't have to be on guard for that. Rumiko tilts his head slightly to the left. "Hmm." He turns to face Cranky and asks, "Do you hear that?" "Hm, yeah I do." She subsequently takes out her old scouter and puts it on; it isn't much use to her, considering she can sense power levels. But she keeps it with her to communicate with her fellow Time Patrollers.

As they get closer they notice the road becomes a fork road with one road to the left and one to the right. Also noticing the direct source of the laughter is on the right road, Rumiko asks Cranky, "Do you sense anything out of the ordinary?" "Not really." With her confirmation, he leads her down the right road, determined to see who they'd come across on it. A littler further down they go and find Goku and Gohan. Our Time Patroller stop when they see the two Saiyan's stop playing.

Gohan looks at them with a worried expression and asks his father, "Dad, who are they!?" Rumiko's eyes flare when he meets eye contact with Goku, but they return to normal and he begins walking toward the two of them. "We come in peace. We are from the future; Frieza's brother is here to kill you, Son Goku. We are to help." "What!? No way!" Goku exclaims in disbelief. Gohan's face is shocked just as much as Goku's but doesn't say anything in fear of upsetting these strangers.

Cranky looks slightly confused at the scene before her, as she wonders, *Why are we talking to Goku instead of looking for Cooler? Why is he enlisting Goku's help? Maybe Rumiko as an ulterior motive for coming here?* She quickly whispers to Rumiko, "Do we really need to involve Goku?" The said man raises an eyebrow at their whispering. Rumiko whispers back, "Of course we do. We don't want to mess with the timeline _too_ much, now do we? If Goku helps, it'll be fine." Cranky responds with a grumbled, "Alright."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Goku asks with a suspicious tone. Rumiko pulls Cranky forward and states, "She was simply wondering if involving you in defeating Cooler was necessary or not. What do you think? Can you help us?" Goku contemplates for a moment the man's question. *It's pretty strange for these two to come out of nowhere and ask this, but considering we just defeated Frieza and his father not too long ago, it is possible his brother may have come for revenge.* Goku turns to see Gohan's tense expression of the strangers' presence, then turns to look at the strangers themselves. He can't help but shake off the peculiar energy coming from the man; it feels like Saiyan energy but at the same time doesn't. Even more so, he's never encountered the race of the girl, which makes it all the more tricky to trust them. The power levels of both of them, though restrained, are phenomenal compared to Goku's. Not liking the fact that these two are stronger than him, he has no choice but to accept.

"Okay, I will go with you. As for my son, he will come too, but I won't allow anything to happen to him." Goku looks at Rumiko, who nods in confirmation. "Then it is settled. Let's get going." The four of them fly above the forest together. "Where are we headed?" Rumiko closes his eyes and concentrates for a moment. "We're headed northwest." His eyes open and he states, "Let's go, now!"

In about ten minutes they reach their destination, to find Cooler's ship and some soldiers there as well. They all lower their power levels and hide behind a group of boulders to keep close watch. Gohan whispers, "Look, dad, they weren't lying!" "And at your power level, boy, you wouldn't last long." Rumiko whispers to him. Cranky eyes Rumiko, keeping a close eye on him after that comment Rumiko made. "Wow, it's exactly like Frieza's ship!" Goku exclaims, rather louder than necessary. Rumiko puts a finger to his mouth and shushes Goku harshly. "Keep quiet!" Goku immediately covers his mouth in response. "Sorry!" He muffles. Cranky decides to speak and say to the group, "I'll try to see if I can sense anyone else inside the ship." They all nod in approval, and Cranky begins to concentrate.

She closes her eyes and she sees a mental image of a blue form inside the spaceship, and two orange ones. The blue form seems to be instructing the two orange forms to open the ship's door, and they do so. The blue one proceeds to further down towards the ship's exit, and at that moment Cranky's vision left and she was pulled back into the physical world. "That's Cooler guys. It's gotta be." She states to the others. She then glances over her right shoulder to look at Goku and asks, "Goku, are you sure you wanna bring the kid with us?" Before Goku could answer they all turn their attention towards the noise of the ship's door opening up. The sun temporary blinds them when Cooler begins walking down the stair of the ship's door. When he reaches the first step on the grass of Earth, the sun shining behind him, they hear his voice speak sharp and low.

"So, this is Earth, huh? This is the planet of the monkey that killed my brother and father. Heh."

Rumiko turns to Cranky. "Think you can take out the soldiers?" Without much thought she aggressively dashes at both the soldiers and slams into them one after another. "Sh-she's fast" Gohan exclaims. After Cranky knocks them out she returns to Rumiko's side. "Now!" Rumiko yells as he jumps and vaults over the boulders. He quickly strides towards Cooler and begins choking him. "Wha!? Whe-where did you all come from!?" In the background Goku looks in awe at the awesome power of Rumiko's iron grip. "I can't believe their strength!" With that said, Cranky grabs Gohan and pulls him back a safe distance, watching the fight between Cooler and Rumiko begin. Rumiko starts chuckling as his eye widen. For a split second Cooler's eyes sparked the same color as Rumiko's.

"So _this_ is what it feels like to be a part of the frieza race." He tosses Cooler aside as if he were trash, and turns to look at Goku. "What did you do!?" Goku asks with great uncertainty and confusion. "I copied his genetic makeup - so that, if I wished, could transform into a being like him. I have his techniques and fighting style as well." He looks back at Cooler, who is writhing in pain from being almost choked to death. "As for him now, he's worthless." "No way!" Goku protested, more for the fact that it's hard for him to wrap that concept around his head than what Rumiko said. Rumiko gives a devilish grin at Goku and says. "Do you want me to prove it?" Before Goku could answer Rumiko bursts up to the sky and raises his right hand's pointer finger.

The tip of Rumiko's finger ignites a spark and in a matter of seconds a massive sphere of ki is formed hotter than the sun itself. Cooler manages to look up at the sky from where he is laying and wishes he hadn't. Trembling and shuttering, he whispers to himself, "Th-that's my-" "Supernova. Isn't it, Cooler?" Rumiko interrupts, a curl of a smile on his face. Cooler gasps at hearing that and yells, "How the hell do you know that!? How the HELL can you do that!?" Goku is plunged in fear for the safety of the planet looking at that enormous supernova, and instinctively flies to Rumiko yelling, "Stop! Don't do it - you'll destroy the planet!" Rumiko halts Goku with his left hand and states without looking, "I have no intention of firing at him. I simply wanted to confirm the legitimacy of my ability. And now…" The supernova shrinks down just as fast as it appeared and Rumiko let's his hand fall by his side. He looks down at Cooler, who is enraged with a fury he's never experienced before. "You – will defeat him." Rumiko meets eye contact with Goku, pointing down at Cooler. "Me!?" "That's right. That's how this story is supposed to end." With that he grabs Goku by the arms and descends down to the ground a few feet away from Cooler. While walking back to Cranky and Gohan he orders, "Kill Cooler, Goku."

Cranky seems concerned of Rumiko's cold attitude, but keeps her thoughts to herself. After all, he _is_ an assassin. Rumiko leans against the set of boulders, waiting for Goku to make his move. The said Saiyan looks down at Cooler, trying to gather his wits as much as he can. *Rumiko is way stronger than any of Earth's warriors.* Goku thinks with fists by his side. *And he came here to warn us about Cooler. So…so!* His eyes flare with determination and he yells, "It's time for your end, Cooler! Raaaaaaah!" His energy levels bolt several notches higher than they were and he transforms into super Saiyan one. Then he throws a flurry of punches at Cooler, creating a crater with every hit. Frieza's brother can no longer take the persistent punches and coughs out blood from his organs being crushed. Goku drifts back into the sky a bit and begins forming that classic pose.

"Kaaaa…meeee…" A shining blue ball appears from Goku's hands, and he continues, haaaa…meeee…" it doubles in size and increases in density. Cooler realizes his fate and yells "Doooooon't!" "HAAAAAA!" The Kamehameha blasts forth at Cooler swiftly and harshly, turning the alien into dust. A heavy burden off his chest, Goku return to his base form and slowly descends to the ground. Gohan runs to his father with an ecstatic expression and yells, "Daddy! You did it!" He hugs his dad, who smiles down at his son and pats his head. "Thanks, Gohan. I'm just glad you're safe. That everyone is safe." Cranky can't help but grin at the father and son moment, then crosses her arms and turn to Rumiko, "Well, let's go back now." Rumiko, to her surprise, signals her towards the direction of the time machine. "Go prepare it, I'll be there in a moment." "What are ya gonna be doing?" He walks towards Goku and Gohan, looking over his shoulder back to her. "I just need to talk to Goku for a moment. I'll be there soon." Cranky, curious to know what Rumiko is going to talk to Goku about, lowers her power level and eavesdrops behind a body of bushes.

The assassin is now with the two Saiyans and waits for them to finish up. Goku nudges Gohan to let go, Rumiko walks straight in front of Goku and puts a warm hand on his shoulder. "I have two thing to tell you." Goku raises an eyebrow, then asks, "Hm? What is it?" "You will never see the two of us again. So don't get your hopes up about fighting us." He pulls over closer and whispers in Goku's ear, "Besides, your power is nearly strong enough for my liking." "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Rumiko let's his arm fall by his side, walks backwards and says, "You'll find out in eighty-eight years." He then turns his back on them and flies off to the time machine. "Crap!" Cranky whispers to herself and tries to return to the time machine before Rumiko does. Gohan tugs and Goku's genki and asks him, "Dad, what did he say to you?" Goku ponders for a moment but lets it go. "I'm not exactly sure, Gohan. But we're never gonna see those two again. That's what he told me." They both head home to let everyone know of what happened.

Cranky manages to return to the time machine before Rumiko does, thankfully. After a minute or two Rumiko also returns. He descends to down next to her and adjusts his gloves. "Are you satisfied?" He asks her. "Sure, but there's one more thing I wanna do before we're done." "Yes?" "I want to have a sparring match with you." Rumiko's eye diminish for a split second then immediately turn back to normal. He stops adjusting his gloves and stays silent for a moment. "And why would you want that?" Cranky notices his strange behavior and replies, "Hmm? Well, you seem strong and have a unique ability, so I wanna see how you fight with it." Her expression turns cheerful and she pumps her fists toward her chest. "Come on, it'll be fun!" She jumps high into the time machine and motions him with her hand. "But first let's get back to Toki Toki." "Fine." He grumbles with distaste in his voice as he also jumps into the time machine.

They are at the time machine take-off court once again, and begin discussing where their fight should take place. "So I was thinking the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Cranky suggests as they are walking to the battle reception building." "I agree with that idea." He replies and stops walking. "But first, I'd like to do something here in private." Cranky also stops and looks back at him. She can't help but wonder why he wants to do things without her knowing, but decides not to pry about it. "I'll be waiting by the battle reception, Rumiko." He crosses his arms and nods his head. "Right. Be there in a minute." She jogs away and once she's out of sight he closes his eyes in concentration. He telepathically contacts his king, Kotaga. *My lord, I want to report my first assassination.*

A deep and daunting voice replies to Rumiko, *Ah, I see. Tell me.* Rumiko recalls the events that occurred during his assassination, as well as his client, Cranky. *A female of the Majin race wanted to see me battle Cooler of the age 762, so she came with me. I allowed Son Goku to finish him off so that the timelines wouldn't be distorted.* *Good. What did you get in exchange?* *Zeni. It's worth a high price back in our world. I'll send it as soon as possible.* *Excellent. And remember, Rumiko. You are undercover. Do not associate with anyone.* Rumiko opens his eyes and reluctantly answers, *Yes, my lord.* He ends the communication and runs towards the battle reception area.

He meets up with Cranky and says to her, "I'm ready." "Awesome. Let's get going." She informs the robot at the desk their destination and they both teleport. Once they arrive, Rumiko curiously analyzes the battleground. He looks to her to say something, figuring she's been here before. "So, let's get this started!" They both scuffle with a flurry of punches and Cranky goes for a low kick to trip him. He counters with a quick spin of his leg and knocks her gut. "You're quick to fight." He says playfully. Then his face turns mildly serious and shouts, "But you're going to have to do better than that!" Cranky uses her hand to push herself off the ground and leaps backwards away from Rumiko. "You're good." She then charges up her ki, holding back a bit due to their power difference. He does likewise and powers up as well. "Haaaaaah!" He yells, and just as Cranky finishes powering up she grins at Rumiko. "Kaioken!"

Rumiko transforms into ssj2 and flies high into the sky. "You're not the only one who can use kaioken." He smirks. "Not anymore! Kaioken times three!" Cranky realizes he copied her kaioken, but that doesn't break her confidence in her strength. She also flies into the sky, now at equal level with Rumiko. Rumiko takes that classic pose and begins charging up. "Kaaaa…meeee…" Cranky grin widens and she yells, "Oooh, I like where _this_ is going!" A ball of blue ki forms in Rumiko's hands and he continues, "Haaaa…meeee…" Cranky does the same, but at a much faster pace. "Kaaa, meee, haaa, meee…"

"Haaaa!" "Haaaaa!" Their supers are released at the same time, furiously colliding and forming a beam struggle. Rumiko struggles in pushing his blast towards hers. "Rrrgh, come on!" He thinks to himself as they continue the beam struggle, *Even with kaioken times three and being ssj2, it isn't enough to push her's back. I know she's _holding_ back in the battle, but dammit!* He grits his teeth and Cranky breaks his thoughts with a "Hey!" He gasps and looks up at her. "Don't ya know that Majin are the best at beam struggles?" Rumiko's widen in realization of hearing that. "Shit!" "Especially me! Kaioken, time three!" She pushes a considerable amount of force into her beam and it doubles in size. He's overwhelmed by the blast and is blown back down towards the entrance. Everything _but_ the door shatters, thankfully.

Rumiko lays on the floor, clothes tattered and hair a jumbled mess. With half open eyes he pulls his head up to look at her, "Uuuuugh, _damn_ girl. Hah…" His head knocks back down on the concrete floor and seems to be knocked out. Cranky doesn't notice and pumps a fist in the air. "Woooh!" She lets out a satisfied sigh. "You have no idea how good that felt! No one ever wants to beam clash with me!" There's an awkward silence, and while still holding the same pose her head slowly lowers down to see Rumiko's state. "Uh oh! I think I was too harsh on him!" She squeals and speedily flies towards him, then runs to his side. "You okay?" There's a moment of silence and Cranky sees a small smile appear on Rumiko's face. "I like you, Cranky." He whispers faintly. She twitches nervously and asks, "Uuuuh, what do you mean by that?" His eyes open wide and he casually sits up using his right hand as support. "You're one of the best girl fighters I've come across. And I like you for that." Her already pink cheeks turn a rosy color, blushing from what he said. "Wow, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me-"Rumiko abruptly stands up and begins walking off towards the door. "My business with you is over." An irritation sign appears on her head, pouting. "Hey – I wasn't finished talking!" He looks back at her and smiles. "But that doesn't mean our relationship is over." He lightly laughs and opens the door to the outside world. She feels a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance and states, "I mean, it's not like I wanted you to like me, or anything! And wait up for me!" She jumps up and follows after him.

And so, our story comes to a light-hearted end. Rumiko continues his assassination work, and Cranky continues her job as a Time Patroller. Who knows when or how their next chance meeting will turn out like? Only time can tell, and fate can intertwine.

End.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, guys! I really did my best to get Cranky as accurate as possible; I hope she's up to your standards, Cranky-san! (￣︶￣) With that said, thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a comment, favorite, and let me know if you'd like to see more one-shots like this! God bless,

~ Dana

* * *

Follow Our Social Media!  
deviantART: /daAW  
Facebook: /FbAW  
FanFiction: /ffAW  
Instagram: /IGAW  
Pixiv: /PxAW  
Tumblr: /tbAW  
Twitter: /twAW  
YouTube: /ytAW


End file.
